


Piercing

by InderStrafkolonie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InderStrafkolonie/pseuds/InderStrafkolonie
Summary: 纹身师卡帮带土重新戴乳环的故事
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> 没有打过乳环，一切都是我胡诌的

“我觉得我的洞好像堵上了。”带土躺在工作室破旧的沙发上说，“我有点找不着它们。”  
“你太久没往耳朵上挂东西，去年冬天就堵住了。”卡卡西低着头，他正专注地修改他的纹身图稿，明天就要与客人确认图样了，但他总觉得不太满意。死线迫近，他对一切事都没什么兴趣，他甚至没有抬头看带土一眼。  
“我当时就提醒过你的。”  
“我不是说那些洞！”带土不客气地反驳道，“那些洞我是故意让他们长起来的，我那阵子打了太多洞，琳说我的耳朵看起来像个筛子！”  
“我说的是胸口上的那两个，我觉得他们堵上了。”  
卡卡西停下了手中的笔。  
他不知道带土有在耳朵和肚脐以外的其他地方打过洞，他甚至不知道带土有背着他自己悄悄去打洞。  
“什么胸口上的洞，我怎么不知道？”卡卡西语气突然生硬了起来， “你打在哪儿了？”  
“都说了是胸口上的洞，还能打在哪儿？”带土漫不经心地回答，“奶上。”  
卡卡西转过身来。

带土此刻正歪七扭八地躺在卡卡西工作室的沙发上。他的手沿着T恤的下摆伸进去，一直伸到胸前，手指在布料的掩盖下诡异地游移着，把T恤的下摆扯得向上卷起来，露出他引以为傲的一小块腹肌。卡卡西觉得带土是故意的。  
“你什么时候去打的奶……乳头上的洞？！”有那么一瞬间，卡卡西几乎要压不住自己语气里的愠怒。他不知道宇智波带土为什么这么喜欢在自己身上打洞，先是耳朵，再是肚脐，现在甚至连那种地方都有了洞——一般人哪会在那种地方打洞？  
“不记得了，可能是去年冬天耳洞刚长起来的时候。”带土边说边在自己的胸前摸索着，他的手指在乳头附近来回滑动，隔着一层布料，费力地寻找着那两个小小的凹陷。  
“卷卷说现在的年轻人都爱在一些奇怪的地方打洞，本来倒也没什么，但他居然和白绝打赌说我不敢把洞打在奶上，我说打就打，有什么可不敢的，所以我就和他们去了。”带土边说边把自己的T恤从下往上卷起来，好让自己看得更清楚一些。  
“没想到还挺痛的，穿乳环花了我好久，要是这就长起来了，那我的苦岂不是白吃了。”带土有些不甘地自言自语着。  
卡卡西没有搭理带土，他的思绪一片混乱，他想让带土闭上嘴，别再管自己的胸部叫“奶”了，正常男人是不会这样称呼自己的胸部的，这个字会让一切都变得很奇怪。与此同时，他又隐约有些不快，隔着厚厚的棉袄，卡卡西没法在第一时间知道带土对自己的身体动了什么手脚，但为什么这么久以来，带土都没想过要把打乳环的事告诉他？难道他是故意的吗？莫非他是不想让自己知道，才特意选了冬天去穿环？  
“……喂，卡卡西，卡卡西！”带土将卡卡西的思绪强行扯断。  
“又干什么？！”卡卡西的语气尖锐地说。  
“你这么凶干嘛？！”带土最讨厌卡卡西用这样和自己说话，他忍不住提高了音量，“我只不过想让你来看看这些该死的洞是不是真的长起来了！”  
卡卡西这才意识到了自己的失态，他不明白自己怎么突然无理取闹起来，不过是打个洞而已，又不是打在自己身上，他干嘛要那么生气？可是卡卡西一看到带土的脸就觉得很火大，火大到在画完稿前都不想理他。  
可是他太了解带土了，他知道如果自己不现在过去帮带土找到那两个该死的洞，这家伙就会一直在他面前揉捏自己的乳头。在那种情况下，卡卡西是没办法安心画稿的，因此他只能不情愿地走过去。  
看到卡卡西向自己屈服，带土心情很好地向沙发的一角挪了挪。卡卡西紧挨着他坐下，他的双眼如探照灯一般在带土的胸前逡巡着。  
“怎么样，看得到吗？”带土低着头问。  
“把脑袋挪开一点，你挡住光了。”卡卡西没好气地说，他真不明白自己为什么非得干这种事。  
“这样可以吗？”带土仰着头，盯着天花板指挥卡卡西，“大概是在水平方向上，比较中间的位置……啊！你干什么！”带土的声音突然拔高了，他拉着衣摆的手一松，T恤的下摆掉了下来。  
“你以为针孔那么好找吗？我总得撑开一点才能看到。”卡卡西接住带土落下来的那段T恤，把它重新翻上去，然后用眼神示意带土拿稳。  
“别再掉下来，否则我不帮你找了。”  
卡卡西继续换着角度观察起来，他一只手按压着带土乳晕附近的皮肤，另一只拨弄着带土的乳首。  
“呜……都怪你的手太冰了。怎么夏天你的手也这么冰？”带土撇撇嘴，胡乱扯了个借口，他突然有点后悔要卡卡西帮忙了，他忘记自己的胸部其实很敏感，不然当初也不会花整整一个下午时间去穿那两个乳环。自己摸的时候还好，换上卡卡西的手指后就完全不同了。带土有些窘迫地低下了头，他突然想看看卡卡西现在是什么表情。他偷偷用余光瞥了瞥卡卡西的脸，接着一下子沮丧了起来。明明是在干这种事，卡卡西却还是一脸的严肃正直，他略微眯着眼睛，眉头皱起，神情专注得像是在操作一台精密的仪器。带土原想借这个机会挖苦一下卡卡西，但他发现自己对着这张脸什么都说不出来。  
卡卡西没有意识到带土的这些心思，他只是一心一意地寻找着隐藏在带土乳首附近的针孔，或者说，他强迫自己一心一意地找，不要去想那些多余的事情。既不要想带土刚才发出的奇怪的呻吟，也不要想他富有弹性的、柔软的胸肉，更不要想他在自己手中立起来的浅褐色乳首。卡卡西尽力地催眠自己，命令自己集中心思寻找那两个小小的针孔，但他越是努力试着不去想，思绪却越是天马行空起来，额头上都开始沁出细密的汗珠。  
他觉得带土胸前那两个不知在哪儿的针孔简直要像深渊一样把自己吞没了。  
天太热了。

事实上，带土此刻也很不好受。卡卡西湿热的鼻息喷在他敏感的胸前，让他克制不住地想要发出一些舒服的呼噜声，可是他不能——他不想让卡卡西知道自己的胸部其实很敏感，这太不男子汉了。带土开始后悔了，不过就是两个洞，没有了就没有了，反正他除了刚打完的那几天有听穿孔师傅的话好好戴着乳环，其他时间都把环扔在一边，会堵上也是理所当然的事，他又何必要搬起石头砸自己的脚？不如趁现在叫停一切，以免被卡卡西抓住把柄。  
“卡卡西……如果……如果实在找不到……”  
“我看到了。”卡卡西在一个微妙的时机出声打断了带土。  
“我看到了，在这里。”卡卡西用指腹戳碰了一下那个小小的针孔，“这里，你感觉得到吗？”  
“呜！”带土觉得自己真是太倒霉了，“嗯！我……我感觉到了！你不要再那样碰它！”  
“为什么？你觉得痛吗？”  
“一点都不痛！”带土极力否认，“只是……只是有点奇怪！”  
卡卡西没有听带土的话，他的手指依然贴在那个小孔的附近，这是他好不容易才找到的，他不想就这样随便弄丢他。  
“那现在怎么办？”卡卡西抬起头问带土。  
原本是想快点结束的，但既然找到了……

带土用左手在自己的裤子口袋里掏了掏，随后拿出了一个小环。  
“帮我戴上去吧。”带土有些心虚地摸了摸自己的鼻子，“我自己来的话，不是很看得清。”  
卡卡西看了看带土手上的环。这环就和一个普通的戒指差不多大，也许小点儿，但看起来就像一个戒指。  
“不如你还是自己弄吧，我不擅长干这个，”卡卡西指了指带土胸肋交界处的纹身说，“刺青倒是可以，穿环我还是个新手。”  
“那又怎么样？你给我刺这个狼头纹身的时候也是个新手，当时我还不是二话不说地就让你纹了？没关系的，你想对我的身体做什么都可以。”  
卡卡西神情一滞。他没有回答，眼神亮了亮又暗下去。  
突如其来的沉默让带土意识到了自己话语中的歧义，他有些懊恼自己怎么突然就说了那样不检点的话。  
“呃，我是说……反正我的半边身体已经伤成这样了，再坏也坏不到那儿去，你就当它是张用来给你练手的草稿纸……而且……而且你的手确实更稳些！”  
带土的解释让卡卡西的神情更加黯淡了，他的心像是突然蹦进了沼泽似的沉下去。他没有说话，一声不吭地接过带土递给他的乳环。  
“那不是狼头纹身，”卡卡西重新换上一幅若无其事的神态，“那是一只小狗的脑袋，我跟你说过的，是我家那只小狗的脑袋。”  
“你是说过，但最开始我们是说好要纹一头狼的，”带土反驳道，“是你那时候技术太烂，才会纹成你家小狗的脑袋。”  
才不是，卡卡西心想，我的技术好得很，从那时候就是。

卡卡西将乳环的一侧戳进先前找到的那个小孔里，然后慢慢地摸索起隐匿在深处的通道。因为太久没有戴环，内部似乎还是有点被堵住，卡卡西只好试探着朝各个方向戳弄，以求尽力找到最初的那条轨道。  
但这很快就让带土受不了了，他没想到戴乳环是比他印象中更折磨人的事。明明第一次穿孔的时候就只有在针尖穿过的那几秒觉得有点痛，可是现在却完全不是如此，灵敏的触觉沿着时间的坐标，从四面八方被延长。他能感觉到有一根细小的金属条正戳进他乳头的内部，在那脆弱的部位四处刺探，细密的疼痛和难耐的麻痒感像电流一样从乳尖传出来，沿着血管送到全身，在大脑突变成一种难以启齿的快感。带土的身体因为这种诡异的快感而忍不住瑟缩着，微小的颤抖却在此刻变成更大的刺激的导火索。带土仰着头，用一只手的手肘挡住自己的脸，为了不让自己发出声音，他不得不用牙齿咬住抿紧的嘴唇，然而眼泪却又趁其不备地涌了出来。他极力睁大眼眶，想要将这些泪水憋回去，可惜毫无用处，不仅如此，他的下半身都从不知道什么时候开始有点硬了起来。  
怎么会这样，带土含着眼泪心想，自己怎么会是这种戴个乳环就勃起的变态。明明第一次打乳环的时候也没有这样，一定都是卡卡西的错，卡卡西总会让有关自己的所有事都变得很奇怪。  
卡卡西没有注意到带土的反应，他甚至没有发现带土偷偷夹紧的双腿和攥紧的手指。他全神贯注地在带土胸前忙活着，小心翼翼地摸索出一条通道，直到银针终于探出脑袋，他才小心地将乳环扣起来。  
卡卡西保证，自己在穿环的途中确实很认真——他是在看到带土那副奇怪的表情后才开始心猿意马的。带土一听到乳环扣金属碰撞的声音，就猛然推开卡卡西放在自己胸前的手，整个人蜷缩起来。卡卡西被带土推得一个踉跄，他刚想发脾气，就看见带土缩成一个球窝在沙发上。他以为是自己方才的动作弄痛了带土，于是急急忙忙地蹲下身查看带土的情况，却只看到他水汪汪的眼睛和通红的脸。他的手死死地按在胯下，竭力地捂住隐匿于双腿之间秘密。

卡卡西不是笨蛋，他当然猜到带土是怎么了，他的聪明让他也突然脸红了起来。他蹲在原地，不知道该怎么办。过了半晌，他才犹疑地用手抚上带土的黑发，鬼使神差地揉了揉带土的脑袋，让带土露出了原先死死埋着的脸。带土脸上的泪水大多已蒸发掉了，只留下两道淡淡的泪痕，但由于缺氧，脸却还是红红的，卡卡西发现带土的嘴唇上有鲜红的血迹，他想大概是带土不小心咬到了嘴唇上的伤口，把它咬出血来了。  
时间就这样静默无言地铺展开来，出于一种心照不宣的默契，卡卡西和带土都没有说话——带土无辜又凶狠地瞪着眼前的卡卡西，而卡卡西的手指仍埋在带土深色的发丝里。直到窗外聒噪个不停的蝉鸣声开始偃旗息鼓，卡卡西才终于开了口。  
“乳环穿好了，弄痛你了吗？”  
“没有。”带土简短地回复。  
卡卡西点了点头。他原想帮带土把另一边的环也戴上的，但在这种气氛下，他突然有些说不出口，因此只好顾左右而言他。  
“其实弄个乳钉也挺好的，戴起来应该就没有那么复杂。”卡卡西觉得自己简直是在没话找话了。  
“但我喜欢乳环圆圆的形状……”带土的声音黏黏的，还带着一丝哭腔，这使得他的语气听起来有些可怜。  
“噢……”卡卡西说，“我也喜欢。”  
话题又一次绕进了死胡同，卡卡西觉得自己应该趁着这个当下说些什么，例如他其实很喜欢带土身上的小狗纹身，那是他最得意的处女作。他也很喜欢带土身上的那些疤痕，比小狗纹身更喜欢，但其实把这两者放在一起做比较也没什么必要，因为他们都是带土的，带土的一切他都喜欢。他喜欢带土的一切。  
但他不喜欢带土背着自己去给乳头穿环，也不喜欢带土管自己的胸部叫“奶”。  
应该说出来的，卡卡西想。但话语却像被夏天的热浪噎住了一般，他张了张嘴，半个字都说不出来。他并非生性羞怯的人，只是一遇上宇智波带土，言语就丧失了魔力。于是卡卡西努力地咽了咽口水，把自己呼之欲出的心重新吞回去，然后拍了拍手，回到了自己的工作台前，重新拿起笔。他不敢回头看带土，只是不断用铅笔在纹身稿上划拉个不停，直到听见房门开合的声音，他才终于趴在桌上，长长地舒了一口气。

当晚卡卡西犯了另一个严重的错误，他在自慰时不小心让自己的精液沾在了完成大半的纹身画稿上，害画稿变得一团污糟。明天就要交差了，他本想熬夜重画一幅，但一闭上眼，脑海中就总是浮现出带土那张泫然欲泣的脸。  
卡卡西知道自己无法如约交稿了。


End file.
